Marriage Between Two Worlds
by Tigresa89
Summary: The story is based upon events and decisions leading to Sango and Sesshomaru and Kagome and Inuyasha’s marriage. Mitsurugi is the leader of the demon slayers. He is also is the father of Sango and Kagome’s Uncle. Mitsurugi and his demon slayer tribe have
1. Call For A Meeting

**Call for a Meeting **

It was a warm, clear July night when both Inutaisho, the demon of the Western Lands, and Mitsurugi, the leader of the demon slayer tribe, along with some generals wait for the discussion to commence. There had been a long fierce battle between the demons of Naraku and the demon slayers. Blood was shed and opposing sides destroyed one another. In the end, Naraku retreated to recruit more demons. The demon slayers were few in numbers and needed more help. However, Mitsurugi didn't have the time or the patience to train farmers, and he wasn't going to send the female warriors to the battlefield. So Mitsurugi did the one thing that he said he'd never do: he called on a demon for assistance.

Inutaisho golden eyes pierced through the slayers as his patience grew thin. He sat there with his hair up in a high ponytail His red, black, and grey kimono along with his long black cape looked as if it came from the depth of Hell itself. Inutaisho carried both the sword of Earth and the sword of Heaven on his side, and the sword of hell on his back. "Why have you asked for my presence slayer?"

Mitsurugi looked up at the Great Demon Lord and answered calmly, "I have called you here to ask you for assistance with the ongoing battles against Naraku."

"Why should I assist some demon slayers in defeating an abomination like Naraku? I know a capable demon slayer like yourself can handle Naraku. Or maybe I have misjudged the well known and respected Mitsurugi of the demon slayer tribe" stated Inutaisho.

"Oh you didn't misjudge me. I'm still the man you say I am. However, I have lost a great number of men and one can only bear so much by oneself," Mitsurugi answered.

"That is true. However, what will we demons gain if we were to assist you in battle? You have nothing that I need or desire so what will we get out of this?" asked Inutaisho.

"You will have the demon clan to patrol your borders on which we live on and an alliance. No one will get to you unless they go through us," stated Mitsurugi.

"I have demon warriors who can protect my lands. Why should I want humans to do that," Inutaisho inquired.

"I don't know my lord," Mitsurugi said nervously.

"Well then since we have no agreement, I will be taking my leave now," Inutaisho calmly.

"Wait Lord Inutaisho!" Mitsurugi screams out of desperation. "Do you have any sons?" he asked.

"Yes, two of them," Inutaisho responded. "My son Sesshomaru is 12 and is a full-blooded demon. My other son Inuyasha is 10 and he is a half-demon."

"We could settle this matter through marriage if you like?" Mitsurugi suggested. "My daughter is 9 and my niece is 8."

"My sons need strong, capable, and clever women to keep them happy," said Inutaisho as he entertained Mitsurugi's offer. "Do you think your daughter and niece are up to the challenge that lay ahead of them?"

"Of course they can!" Mitsurugi exclaimed as he was surprised that the Great Demon Lord accepted his offer. "My daughter is a slayer by birth and my niece powers of a priestess. Do you wish to see them in action Lord Inutaisho?"

"No, but I'll be interrogating the girls tomorrow when I come back."


	2. The Interrogation

By the next day, things seemed to have calmed down on the surface. The fresh morning dew plastered the grass and the morning sun barely hid behind the horizon. But all over the demon slayer's fort, all hell and chaos had broken loose. The fort is in total frustration as servants try to cater to the needs of Inustido and his demon warriors. The servants are totally disgusted and feel as if they have turned their backs on the beliefs that they were raised and taught on. But everyone in the demon slayer tribe knew that desperate times call for desperate measures. The war against Naraku has pushed both Mitsurugi and Inutaisho in a dark and desperate corner. With both demons and demon slayers losing their lives daily, combining their man power and resources should greatly increase the odds of defeating Naraku once and for all. While Inutaisho is bossing around Mitsurugi's servants, Chiyo, Sango and Kagome's caretaker, is looking for the demon slayer in-training and the young priestess to get them prepared for their interrogation by the Demon Lord. "Has anyone seen Sango and Kagome?" Chiyo asked the other servants. "Kami, they need to get ready if they are to present themselves to the Demon Lord," she stated in frustration.

"Mrs. Chiyo did you look in the training grounds?" asked one of the servants. At that moment, Chiyo ran to the grounds to see Sango and Kagome practicing their fighting techniques. "What in the 7 hells are you two doing?" she screams with fury.

"Calm down Chiyo-chan, we're just training. It's not like we are hurting anyone in here," young Sango explained.

"Yeah Chiyo, we were just practicing. Besides you said, "Practice makes perfect," Kagome added in her mocking voice. Then both girls started laughing. Chiyo was consumed with rage as she dragged both girls by the ears all the while cursing at her misfortune. "Chiyo-chan please let go of my ear. I was just playing," Kagome whined.

"When my father hears of this he will throw you out-

"I'm not afraid of your father," as Chiyo intentionally interrupted. "I was his nursemaid when we were a baby. Now Hush your mouth, both of you!"

"Where are you taking us?" young Sango asked.

"I'm taking you to the bathing quarters," Chiyo stated.

"Why?" Sango asked. We already took a bath this morning."

"You are to meet your future father-in-law," Chiyo calmly stated. Sango and Kagome's jaws drops open as they are in total shock and disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"Your father, Mitsurugi, has offered your hands in marriage to the sons of the Demon Lord Inustido," Chiyo explained.

"How did this come to pass?" Sango asked as she is trying to further understand the situation.

"The war between Naraku has pushed your father to desperate measures," Chiyo explained.

"We are to kill demons not marry them!" she exclaimed.

"Well child, certain situations call for difficult decisions." Chiyo continued to explain. "You see girls; Mitsurugi needs help to defeat Naraku. So he asked the Demon Lord for help and for that you two will marry his two sons." Sango and Kagome did not ask anymore questions as they continue to let Chiyo bath and cloth them. After Chiyo is through doing the girls hair, they all go to the quarters of Inustido. "Now ladies, I want you to give the Demon Lord the respect that is required," demanded Chiyo. "I'll be in there with you girls to make sure everything goes well. Now smile and show him that you belong in the house of Mitsurugi."

"Yes Ma'am," said both Kagome and Sango. Chiyo quietly tapped on the door three times and the door slid open. She walked in and gave a deep bow to Inutaisho and announced that Sango and Kagome are ready for the interrogation. "Bring them in," said Inutaisho. Chiyo bowed again and then ushered young Kagome and Sango in. Both girls gave a deep bow and then positioned themselves on the cushion facing Intaisho. "What are your names children?" asked Inutaisho.

"Sango my lord," Sango responded.

"Kagome my lord," Kagome responded.

"Who is the oldest among you?" Inutaisho asked with curiosity.

"I am my lord," Sango said calmly.

"Tell me Sango, how many demons have you vanquished?" said Inutaisho with more interest and intrigue in his voice.

"I have destroyed fourteen my lord," Sango said with confidence. Inutaisho nodded with approval. "What is your weapon Sango?" Inutaisho asked.

"My weapon is Hiratsu, a giant boomerang." He nodded and then turned to Kagome. "How old are you little Kagome?" Inustido asked.

"Six and a half years old," Kagome responded with a smile on her face.

"Very well then," said Inustido as he grins back at Kagome. "What is your weapon?" he asked.

"Bow and arrows," Kagome responded.

"I sense that you have some spiritual powers," Inutaisho said with interest.

"Yes sure I do. My mother is a priestess," said Kagome.

"All right then I have made my decision," said Inutaisho.

"Very Well then, I'll tell Master Mitsurugi," said Chiyo.

**Later in Private Quarters**

"My maid told me that you already made a decision," said Mitsurugi.

"That is correct. Sango will marry Sesshomaru and Kagome will marry Inuyasha," Intaisho explained to Mitsurugi. "I will send ten of my warriors back home to bring both of my sons and my wife here to your fort."

"Excellent, the celebration will commence tomorrow night," Mitsurugi said will excitement and satisfaction in his voice. As Mitsurugi leaves to go to master's quarters, he shakes hands with the Demon Lord Inutaisho as their peace treaty is a success.

Dear Readers,

Sorry that we haven't updated in a while. School has been kicking both of our asses. We will have Chapter 3 done as soon as we can. By the way, our names are Tycheria and Curtis.


	3. Another Battle

**Another Battle**

Inutaisho has accepted to Mitsurugi's peace offer for the Demon Lord's sons to marry his daughter and niece. This has greatly even the odds for the war against Naraku. The Demon Lord Inutaisho has sent his faithful and loyal servant Jaken to receive his sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from his fortress. Sesshomaru is in his room studying and Inuyasha is in the garden. Jaken comes in Inustido's fortress to tell Sesshomaru the news.

"My Lord!" Jaken yelled while he looks for the demon prince. He comes to Sesshomaru's door and knocks five times. "Prince Sesshomaru," Jaken said quietly searching for the full-blooded demon son of Inustido.

"What the hell do you want Jaken," Sesshomaru said out of anger.

"My prince, you Father has requested for you and your half-demon brother's presence immediately at the demon slayer's fortress," he stated.

"For what reason," Sesshomaru asked.

"You have to ask General Tanaka," Jaken responded. "My lord, do you know where your half-demon brother Inuyasha is?"

"No. I don't know where the hell that mutt is," said Sesshomaru as he is still trying to study while Jaken is interrupting him.

"Get Natsu to pack you and your brother's things," Jaken instructed. Jaken looks for Inuyasha as Sesshomaru accompanies him.

"Inuyasha, get your ass out that damn tree you mutt," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he ignored his brother's orders.

"I suggest you watch your fucking mouth, half-breed," Sesshomaru said aggressively but in a calm, cool manner.

"I bet you wouldn't say that shit if Father were here," said Inuyasha as he tries to ignore his older brother as much as possible.

"Inuyasha just shut up and come on," Sesshomaru screamed as Inuyasha's antics were angering him. "Father has summoned us to the demon slayer's fortress."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Stop your blabbering hanyou," said Jaken.

"Remember Jaken you don't really have to live," said Inuyasha while flexing his claws.

"Why did Master Inutaisho produce such a pain," said Jaken as he was fed up with Inuyasha's smart-ass comments. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Inuyasha travel by foot to the demon slayer's fortress. "General Tanaka?" said Sesshomaru.

"Greetings Prince Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," Tanaka said as he was glad to see that the boys have not killed each other while traveling to their destination.

"Do you know the situation on which Father has summoned us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I do know, Prince Sesshomaru," Tanaka responded.

"Well, can you please inform us?" asked Sesshomaru, as he is getting impatient with not knowing what the situation is.

"That young prince is up to your Father," General Tanaka said trying to travel along the path that Jaken had showed him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha said, as he also was getting impatient with the situation.

"Inuyasha watch your mouth!" Natsu screamed. She grabs him Inuyasha by the ears.

"Explain General," demanded Sesshomaru.

"Prince Sesshomaru, all that I can tell you is that your father is signing a treaty with the demon slayers," General Tanaka explained to the young prince.

"Figures that my father would alliance himself with some humans," Sesshomaru said with a hint of disgust in his tone. 'My father is a weakling for humans' Sesshomaru thought as he listens to Inuyasha's complaints.

"General Tanaka, when do you think we will be there?" Jaken asked with a yawn.

"We will be there before sundown," said Tanaka, as he too was getting weary from the long travel.

"Good, because I am hungry," Inuyasha said as his stomach was rumbling loud enough to wake the dead.

As General Tanaka and Jaken escort Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the demon slayer's fortress, Chiyo is preparing Sango and Kagome for their first encounter with the Demon Lord's sons. "Kagome stop squirming before this comb gets tangled in your hair again," said Chiyo as she is combing Kagome's hair.

"Chiyo-chan you're hurting me!" Kagome yelled in pain.

"Well Kagome, if you did what Chiyo-chan said she would be finished by now," said Sango, as she is fully dressed and ready to go meet her future husband.

"Oh shut up Sango," Kagome replied as she is still squirming and is taking even longer for her to get ready. While Sango stuck her tongue out at her little cousin, both Mitsurugi and Inutaisho were standing right behind her.

"Sango and Kagome, is that the way we act in front of the Great Lord Inutaisho?" Mitsurugi asked. Inutaisho laughs.

"Don't be so harsh, Mitsurugi," said Inutaisho with a rare smile. "They are children and between us, my sons are worse." They all look at each other and laugh. One of the Demon Lord's servants walked into the room.

"My Lords, the princes are outside the fortress gates," she said. The servant bowed and left the room. Mitsurugi nodded.

"Let us meet your new husbands," he said, as he knows he as perfectly prepared for this moment. Sango and Kagome walked behind Mitsurugi and Inutaisho towards the fortress gates.

'I wonder what my future husband is like? I hope he's kind.' Sango mentally shook her head. 'What the hell was I thinking? Demons are ruthless and have no feelings!' Sango exclaimed in her head. They stopped in front of the princes and watched. Inustido walked over to his sons and conversated in their demon language.

"Father why are we here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, my son, you are here to meet your new bride," Inutaisho explained.

"How fitting a Hanyou and his human," Sesshomaru begins to laughs.

"I don't know why you are laughing, Sesshomaru. But you're meeting your bride also," Inutaisho replied.

Sesshomaru's laugh stopped and abruptly. He replied, "I will not marry a filthy weakling of a human." Sesshomaru feels as if his Father has betrayed him again. He never forgave his Father for falling in love with a human woman and fathering a half-demon child.

"She may be filthy but she's not a weakling," said Inutaisho as he defended Sango. "She's a demon slayer. Now treat her like she's you wife already."

Sesshomaru looked up at the two girls and asked, "Which one am I marrying?"

"You are marrying the oldest which is the strongest," Inutaisho explained. "Inuyasha you're marrying the miko."

'What are they talking about over there?' Sango thought as she listens to them conversate in their language. Sango suddenly felt a nudge in her side and looked at her cousin with a questionable look.

"The one with the dog ears is so cute," Kagome giggled. Sango nodded and then looked up to see a young demon staring at her. Sango lowered her eyes and then stared directly into the demon's unwavering golden eyes. Her heart began to race and breathing became shallow. She places her hand over her beating heart as if to slow it. It was if no one was there but him and her.

"Sango… Sango… Sango!"

"Yes, sir?" she said as she woke up from the spell.

"Are you all right?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Yes father, I' am just a little nervous that's all," Sango replied.

"Very well then," Mitsurugi said as he escorted the girls towards their future husbands. "Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha," said Mitsurugi as he greeted the Princes. "It is an honor to have the both of you here." Both of the princes nodded and thanked him. "Well now that the princes are here we can now proceed with the celebration!" Mitsurugi proclaimed with a joyous laugh. Suddenly the alarmed went from the watchtower and the soldier yelled, "Naraku's demons are coming in by the hundreds!"

"I guess Naraku wants to be free of us now," Inutaisho suggested. Mitsurugi nodded and began to command his fellow warriors.

"Somebody should gather all the women and children underground," ordered Mitsurugi. "The five of you set the cannons and traps." Mitsurugi then turned to his daughter and niece and shouted, "Sango, Kagome, prepare for battle!"

"Father, is he really going to let those girls fight in a man's battle?" asked Sesshomaru with total disgust.

"Yes he is my son," Inutaisho replied.

"That's barbaric," said Sesshomaru.

"That may be, however, they are on of the strongest warriors in this clan," Inutaisho explained to his oldest son.

"The only reason they're the strongest is because the men are weak," Sesshomaru said out of pity. "The men are suppose to protect the women not the women protect the men."

"Well Sesshomaru, you will finally get to see your new bride in action," said Inutaisho with a loud smirk on his face.


	4. Let The Celebration Begin Pt 1

Crimson Karou

We would like to thank our readers for supporting our story and inspiring us to write more. We would also like to apologize for Kagome's age mistake. Kagome is 8 not 6 ½. Also thank you for giving us the right spelling of Sesshomaru's Father's name. We will be starting a new story called "Hired to Love."

At first, things were going well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made it to the demon slayer's fortress. Sango and Kagome met their future husbands face to face. It seemed as if everything was going to be perfect until an alarm went off from the watchtower. Naraku's demons had penetrated through their defense. Mitsurugi calls Sango and Kagome into action. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cannot fathom the humans bringing two women in a men's battle. They will now get to see their future wives in action as both of them are in a circle surrounded by hundreds of demons. Sango and Kagome stood in an open clearing as they watched the demons fly towards them. Sango's heart began to beat faster with both fear and excitement as the demons come closer foot by foot. Sango looked over to see a nervous Kagome. "Kagome, are you ready?" she asked as she sensed her nervousness. Kagome slowly nodded despite the fear that was welling up in her. "Kagome, it's just like the training grounds remember," Sango reassured her. "Listen to me Kagome. I want you to shoot a purity arrow towards in the center of the demon pack. Can you do that?"

"Sure I can!" said Kagome as her cousin Sango boosted up her self-confidence. "Just how powerful do you want it?" Kagome asked.

"Just enough to kill about half," instructed Sango.

"Why only half?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because I want some fun too," Sango smiled. Sango looked at her feline companion, Kiara, and said, "Are you ready?" The neko cat purred in response and then transformed to its full demon self. "When I get to a certain distance in the air I will signal you to fir the arrow, alright," Sango instructed to Kagome.

"I gotcha," she replied to the ascending Sango.

"Father, are they going to try to kill all of those demons by themselves?" asked Inuyasha.

"I suppose so Inuyasha," the Demon Lord replied.

"They're just girls, and on top of that humans!" Inuyasha exclaimed not understanding the perceived foolish ways of the humans. "They could get killed!"

"I didn't know you cared so much Inuyasha. How about you go out and protect your bride," Inutaisho teased.

"I don't care about her father. I care about the fact that this is a man's war. Women should not be apart of it," Inuyasha replied although he is half-human.

"That is very true my son. However, whether they want to or not they will be dragged into it," the Demon Lord thoroughly explained to his half-demon son. Inutaisho sighed with grieve in remembrance of his first wife. Sesshomaru listened as his father and his brother talked about Sango and Kagome.

Sango waited patiently as the demons approached her in the air. Sango slowly raised her hand and waited for the right opportunity to strike. Suddenly, an arrow wisps past her and a purple light illuminates the sky. Soon the sky began to rain with demon blood and limbs. Sango looked at Kagome with a furious glare which was replaced with worry as she watched Kagome fall to the ground. Her and Kirara over to the blood covered Kagome. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she raced and dodged falling demon limbs. "Kagome, are you okay?" she screamed as the worry of her younger cousin took over her emotions. Kagome moans as she had used up nearly all her energy. "Kirara, get Kagome out of here," Sango ordered. Kirara nodded in response and took Kagome back to the fort. Sango stood and turn towards the oncoming demons.

"Sango, I'm coming to help!" Mitsurugi screamed.

"No, father, I can do this by myself!" Sango yelled back in response as she began to slaughter demons one by one. Mitsurugi stood back in astonishment as he watched his daughter scatter the clearing with demon bodies. Soon the other demon slayers began to charge.

"Stop!" Mitsurugi ordered the other demon slayers.

"Why my lord?" one of the demon slayers asked.

"Sango wishes to fight alone and we should respect her wishes," Mitsurugi explained. Mitsurugi is slowly approached by Lord Inutaisho who placed his hand on Mitsurugi's shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, your daughter is strong," Inutaisho said to comfort Mitsurugi. "She will make it through."

'I hope you're right,' he thought.

Sango stepped off the battlefield covered with demon blood and body parts. All the demon warriors and slayers watched in awe as Sango approached them. Suddenly, a great cry filled the air as the warriors ran to congratulate Sango on her victorious battle.

'This will be an interesting marriage,' Sesshomaru thought.

The troops came into the demon slayer's fortress as Sango rode on their shoulders taking in the glory of a new victory. Suddenly, the female servants scooped Sango off their shoulders and carried her off to the bathing quarters to be washed and dressed in her celebration kimono. As Sango and Kagome got ready for the celebration, the village waited for the new brides. The village warriors waited for the head families to come and sit in there at the table. (Suddenly the drums began to pound with the announcement that the Royal families was preparing to come. At the sound of the drums the crowd separated like the Red Sea and bowed).

Sango was rushed to the bathing quarters once again to be prepared for the celebration. Kagome had already been fully dressed after the Kirara brought her back to head quarters after she fainted. She was wearing a silk kimono with a brilliant blue with green grasses all around the hem and bright yellow flowers across the sleeves and chest. Chiyo and the other servants dressed her into a cream kimono with a water design at the hem with her hair wrapped around in a wire shaped like a butterfly with the rest of her hair down. "Sango… Kagome they are about to begin the celebration," said Mitsurugi. So I suggest you two hurry towards the main gate." Sango and Kagome rushed towards the gate to get lined up for the celebration. The humans were lined up on the right side of the main gate, and the demons were lined up to the left side of the main gate. Mitsurugi was lined up first with Inutaisho lined up directly to his left. Izayoi, Inutaisho's wife and Inuyasha's mother, came next as she came in behind Mitsurugi with Mamesha, Mitsurugi's wife directly across from her left. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, came in with behind his mother. He's only five years old. Two sets of five people came out on both the left and right side of the main gate with the dragon costume dressed on top of them. The red, black, and white dragon represented the demon tribe. The blue, white, gold demon represented the demon slayer tribe. Lastly, it is time for the married couples to come out. Both Sesshomaru and Sango both came out from their respective sides. Sesshomaru growled in discontent as he had to hold Sango's hand. Sango looked at Sesshomaru and blushed nervously as she is still in shock that she is marrying a demon. Inuyasha and Kagome came out behind Sesshomaru and Sango and were not as angry or nervous about there arranged marriage. Inuyasha being a half-blooded demon was probably why he was attracted to Kagome. Kagome was attracted to the bad boy image that the half-demon possessed. Now that everyone was in their respective position, Mitsurugi stepped forward and exclaimed, "Let the Celebration begin!"

Sorry about the wait. We have been working hard to make this story a success. We also have a new story in the works titled "Hired to Love". I hope love the chapter!


	5. Let The Celebration Begin Pt 2

Last time on Marriage Between Two Worlds, Sango and Kagome met their future husbands for the first time. Peace did not last long as Naraku sent hundreds of demons to combat both sides. Mitsurugi sent both his daughter and his niece out on the battlefield. Excruciating herself by using too much of her energy, Kagome fainted after she shot a purity arrow killing at least half of the demons. Sango was able to kill the rest of the demons limb from limb. Once everyone was dressed it was time for the celebration to begin.

Mitsurugi and his family were sitting down at the right side of the table while Inutaisho and his family were sitting down at the left side of the table. Mitsurugi steps out front and says, "Friends and fellow warriors, we are gather here tonight to celebrate a wonderful union; a union between two worlds, the demon world and the human world." Mitsurugi reaches down to grab his cup of suke of the table. Then he says, "Let us celebrate and rejoice for the union and the defeat of Naraku!"

The crowd roars to the declaration. Mitsurugi sat down between Mamesha, his second wife, and Inutaisho. It was time for the servants to deliver out the food. Twenty to forty servants came out carrying out the feast for the festival. Once they were finished this was what was laid out before them: twenty wild boars, twenty-five stags, five hundred fishes, and one thousand rice, carrots, radishes, and fruit. Everyone began to serve themselves to this gracious meal. While stuffing food in his mouth Mitsurugi says, "Mamesha, will you and the girls entertain the crowd for us while we enjoy our meal."

"Yes my lord," said the girls. Izayoi, Mamesha, Sango, and Kagome all leave the table to get ready for their performances. They all gather around close to the stage wishing each other good luck. Izayoi walked and stood on stage in the center of the crowd. Everyone hushed as she began the nagauta, a form of singing. When she finished a thunderous sound filled the air as people clapped and whistled. She humbly bowed to each direction and returned to her seat beside her husband.

"That was beautiful Lady Izaoyi," said Mitsurugi. "Sango and Kagome, it's time for you two to impress your future in-laws. Mamesha, my love, will you assist them?"

They all stood and walked to the stage. Sango took to the center of the stage while Kagome stood in the back left beside Mamesha. A servant came to the stage and handed the Shamisen, a Japanese guitar, to Mamesha and a hand carved and decorated fue, a Japanese flute, to Kagome. Before Sango took her position she looked at Sesshomaru. "Kami give me strength," she prayed silently. Sango slowly dropped to her knees and lowered her head. The drums slowly began to beat starting with the taiko, the largest, then the okawa, the medium, and last the tsutsumi, the hand held. They began to beat faster and harder every second until the drums suddenly stop. Mamesha began to play an angelic sound of music. Kagome soon followed in with a longing sound that caught the hearts of the older women in the audience which made them sigh in wanting to be younger. Sango rose from her position and swept her arms in the air like a swan taking flight. Then she crossed her hands and lowered them to her chest. She then moved her arms out from her body and twirled around causing the water design to come to life. The music softens to a sweet, quiet whisper. She began to sing:

_A rare beauty in the North...  
She's the finest lady on earth   
A glance from her, the city falls  
A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins  
There is no city or nation that has been   
More cherished than a beauty like this_

After Sango sings her beautiful melody that made all the women in the audience shed a few tears, she pauses and lowers her head. Sango picks up a pair of fans, flicks them open, and begins to twirl the fans around in her hand. She moves the fans where each half is over her face but not covering her eyes. She then removes the fans from her face and sings her song over one last time while moving her hands and swaying her hips. Sango lowers her head one more time to finish her performance. When she raised her head, she notices that Sesshomaru isn't there. Sango felt a deep void in her heart. The audience clapped and gave Sango, Mamesha, Kagome, and Izaoyi and standing ovation along with a few whistles. "Wonderful performance Sango," said Mitsurugi.

"Thank you father," Sango replied. "Father, may I be excused from the festival? I'm not feeling so good."

"Of course my dear," said her father.

Feeling sick, Sango left the festival and decided to walk into the garden over by the lake. Sango sees Sesshomaru and asks, "Why did you run off?"

"I do what I damn well please," Sesshomaru said smartly.

"I was just trying to be polite," said Sango.

"Well it was none of your business in the first place," said Sesshomaru as he still despises the situation.

"I can't believe I'm marrying an arrogant ass demon!" Sango screamed.

"Who the hell are you talking to you nosy ass human?" Sesshomaru asked with eyes on fire.

"I'm talking to you mutt," replied Sango.

Sesshomaru laughs ands says, "You must have mistaken me for Inuyasha, I am a purebreds."

"Why you arrogant son of a …

Sesshomaru grabs Sango by her neck, forces her up against a tree, and says, "Don't disrespect my mother in any way."

"Let her go my son," a voice said from the shadows. It was Inutaisho. Sesshomaru let Sango go as she gasps to catch her breath.

"Sango, apologize to your future husband for your misbehavior," Inutaisho demanded.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru," said Sango as she bows down before his feet. When Sango raises her head, Sesshomaru walks off into the darkness. This is the last time she will see him for the next 10 years.


End file.
